Lettres au Père Noël
by Deus-Nihil
Summary: Parce que le Père Noël existait aussi pour les Seconds Exorcistes...
1. Chapitre 1 : Première année

**Titre :** Lettres au Père Noël

**Auteur :** Deus-Nihil

**Couple :** Aucun.

**Rating :** -16 ans

**Résumé :** Parce que le Père Noël existait aussi pour les Seconds Exorcistes...

**Notes d'auteur :**

- Merci de commenter si vous lisez.

- Les lettres seront toutes de Kanda Yuu.

- En tout, il y aura neuf chapitres. Un chapitre par année...

- J'écris avant tout pour vous souhaiter un Joyeux Noël ! !

* * *

><p><strong>Lettres au Père Noël<strong>

**Chapitre 1 : Première année**

_Cher Père Noël,_

_Bonjour. Est-ce que ça va? Ok, ça sonne mal, excuse-moi. C'est la première lettre que j'écris, et je ne sais pas comment faire._

_..._

_Je ne sais pas qui tu es. En fait, je ne suis pas même sûr que tu existes. Mais Alma m'a dit que si, et même si je ne le reconnaitrais jamais à haute voix, Alma est intelligent et sait beaucoup de choses. Et donc, confiant en la parole de mon soi-disant "grand-frère" ( auto-proclamé "ami" ), je t'écris comme le font tous les enfants du monde entier ( ça s'étend jusqu'où, le monde? ). Je crois que j'ai été assez "sage" pour ça, même si je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire que "sage"._

_Alma m'a dit que tu exauçais tous les vœux des enfants, alors je vais aller droit au but : tire-nous d'ici. Je veux partir, et je ne pars pas sans Alma ! J'en ai marre des expérimentations ! En plus, l'odeur de pourriture de la salle des naissances s'étend jusque dans la salle de sommeil, et c'est vraiment désagréable. Je veux m'endormir avec le parfum d'une fleur !_

_Et je veux une peluche de lapin comme celle d'Alma, aussi. Mais chut, c'est un secret..._

_Ah oui, tu peux me trouver une mère, aussi? Parce qu'avoir un sol troué comme un fromage, c'est pas top, dans le genre, comme génitrice. Les humains ne naissent pas dans des trous : c'est le Professeur qui me l'a dit. D'ailleurs, c'est normal qu'il commence à avoir des cheveux blancs? On dirait qu'il se décompose... En plus, ça ne lui va vraiment pas !_

_Dis, est-ce que c'est vrai aussi que tu voles? Si c'est le cas, est-ce que ça veut dire que toi aussi, tu es un sujet d'expériences? Parce que si les humains étaient si exceptionnels et doués que ça, je crois que je l'aurais remarqué. Enfin, Alma m'a dit que tu t'aidais de rennes ( c'est quoi? ça se mange? ), mais tant que t'es dans le ciel, ça revient au même : tu voles._

_J'ai besoin de beaucoup de "patience", il parait, également ( je viens tout juste d'apprendre ce mot ! ). Donc, si tu pouvais m'en emmener, je te serais très très très reconnaissant._

_Essaye de ne pas m'oublier, et n'oublie pas non plus Alma._

_Fraternellement,_

_Yuu_

**A SUIVRE**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Deuxième année

**Titre :** Lettres au Père Noël

**Auteur :** Deus-Nihil

**Couple :** Aucun.

**Rating :** -16 ans

**Résumé :** Parce que le Père Noël existait aussi pour les Seconds Exorcistes...

**Notes d'auteur :**

- Merci de commenter si vous lisez.

- Les lettres seront toutes de Kanda Yuu.

- En tout, il y aura neuf chapitres. Un chapitre par année...

- J'écris avant tout pour vous souhaiter un Joyeux Noël ! !

* * *

><p><strong>Lettres au Père Noël<strong>

**Chapitre 2 : Deuxième année**

_Père Noël,_

_Je n'ai pas été sage. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais été, et ce doit être pour ça que tu ne m'as rien offert, l'année dernière. Je comprends, je le mérite : je suis un méchant garçon._

_Cette année, j'ai fait une chose horrible, mais Dieu a déjà dû te le chuchoter : j'ai tué Alma. Non, en fait, je ne l'ai pas seulement tué. Je l'ai massacré... J'y ai arraché les membres un par un jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse plus se régénérer. Je suis un monstre ! Un monstre !_

_Je ne voulais pas, je le jure. Mais j'ai vu "cette personne" et je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Oh que je m'en veux ! Est-ce que tu sais si Alma est au Paradis? Parce qu'un des scientifiques m'a dit que Dieu ne prenait que ses fils avec lui. Mais je ne comprends pas : si Dieu prends ses fils et qu'Alma et moi nous sommes les créations des hommes, ça n'est pas censé revenir au même? Je suis perdu, Père Noël._

_Je sais que je suis méchant, mais si tu pouvais faire quelque chose pour moi, juste cette année, je crois que je t'aimerais et que je finirais par réellement croire en ton existence. Je voudrais que tu dises à Alma qu'il peut venir me hanter, parce que lui, c'est mon ami. Et comme c'est mon ami, je l'aime comme tel. Arg... Ça me tuerait presque de dire ça, mais même en essayant, je n'arrive pas à mourir. Alors autant abandonner et faire ce pour quoi j'ai été créé... Bon, surtout, en premier lieu, je l'avoue, 'faut que je trouve "cette femme", parce que sinon, j'aurais détruit Alma pour rien et je serais un monstre encore pire et plus égoïste que maintenant. Si c'est possible..._

_Est-ce que les péchés peuvent être pardonnés? Je crois que j'ai touché le fond. Et même si Dieu pardonne aux pécheurs, je ne suis pas sûr d'être moi-même pardonné, puisque je ne suis pas même humain. Dieu est bizarre, non? Tu peux me dire à quoi il ressemble? Parce que moi, je crois que je le préfèrerais en femme. Mais Dieu doit sûrement être hermaphrodite ou asexué. Quand je demande qui il est, on me dit que j'apprendrai plus tard. C'est quand, "plus tard"?_

_Au fait, j'arrive plus à parler. Au début, je le faisais exprès ; je ne voulais rien dire. Mais après, quand j'ai réessayé, j'ai pas pu. C'est normal? Est-ce que j'ai été puni? Mugen ( c'est mon Innocence ) m'a dit que c'était le choc, mais j'ai pas été une seule fois frappée par la foudre ! J'ai trop peur de sortir quand je l'entends ; on dirait le grognement d'une bête sauvage et mangeuse d'hommes ( Fou m'a raconté que y en avait plein, par ici ! ! ). De toute manière, Mugen, c'est une comique. Ah ! C'est qu'on ne dirait pas, comme ça, en la voyant ! Mais c'est vrai ! Comique ET sadique ! Elle me brûle ou me coupe les mains dès que je la touche. Tu crois qu'elle me déteste?_

_Bien, je crois que je ne l'aime pas non plus, cette foutue lame à tête d'insecte. Elle est méchante avec moi et n'arrête pas de me harceler ! Pire encore qu'Alma ! Et pour dire, je ne savais même pas que c'était possible. Enfin, te crois-tu assez fort pour changer la haine en l'affection ( affection, c'est comme l'amour sans être amoureux, je crois )?_

_Tu sais, Père Noël, je crois beaucoup de choses, et la première est que je suis naïf. Oui, Père Noël ! A défaut de ne pas m'entendre, tu me lis bien ! ! Je crois, mais je ne sais pas. Je me fie à ce que me disent les humains parce que moi-même, je ne sais pas comment apprendre. J'ai peur de lire depuis que j'ai lu un livre d'horreur que le Professeur m'avait prêté._

_J'aimerais qu'Alma revienne, mais apparemment, tu ne peux pas ramener les morts._

_Ah, avant que j'oublie, s'il-te-plait, tu peux faire taire les gens? Parce que depuis que le vieux Zu m'a recueillit, j'entends toutes ces personnes dire que je suis un monstre. Je le sais déjà, pas besoin d'en rajouter ! J'ai beau le mériter, mon cœur en reste meurtri, et j'ai donc choisi d'être assez égoïste pour réclamer ton aide._

_Pense à moi, cette année._

_Amicalement,_

_Kanda_

_P.S. : Je crois que tu n'es pas mon frère ; mais là encore, je ne sais pas._

**A SUIVRE**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Troisième année

**Titre :** Lettres au Père Noël

**Auteur :** Deus-Nihil

**Couple :** Aucun.

**Rating :** -16 ans

**Résumé :** Parce que le Père Noël existait aussi pour les Seconds Exorcistes...

**Notes d'auteur :**

- Merci de commenter si vous lisez.

- Les lettres seront toutes de Kanda Yuu.

- En tout, il y aura neuf chapitres. Un chapitre par année...

- J'écris avant tout pour vous souhaiter un Joyeux Noël ! !

* * *

><p><strong>Lettres au Père Noël<strong>

**Chapitre 3 : Troisième année**

_Petit Papa Noël,_

_Ça fait con, non? La faute au vieux ( Tiedoll, je précise ) ! Il m'a dit que ça serait plus agréable à lire, alors si tu t'étouffes en me lisant, prends-en-toi à lui._

_Cette année, je me fiche pas mal si j'ai été sage ou non, parce que je lutte pour le Bien et que le Bien tue les Akumas. Et donc, toutes mes victimes sont des monstres au même titre que moi._

_Depuis presque un an, j'ai voyagé de partout ! Le monde est vraiment grand ! C'est le vieux qui m'a emmené avec lui pour me "faire découvrir les beautés du monde". Bien, en oubliant ma fierté, c'est vrai que le monde est MA-GNI-FI-QUE ! ! Dis, tu savais qu'il était rond? En plus, il a même un nom : Terre ! En réalité, je trouve cette appellation tellement stupide et ridicule qu'elle en est originale. Mais, justement, ça me permet d'insister sur un point : le monde est étrange. Beau, mais étrange..._

_Et le ciel est bleu ( je l'écris, parce qu'on m'a dit que chez toi, il est blanc )._

_Par contre, si il y a une chose que je n'aime pas, c'est Daisya. Ce clown pathétique m'ennuie ( m'emmerde, tu me comprends ) profondément. Il veut toujours jouer, saute tout le temps de partout, veut toujours faire du foot ( et avec son Innocence ! tu te rends compte ! ? )... Ah, et oui, Daisya est bien une "chose". Je suis pas sûr que lui-même se considère comme une personne, d'ailleurs, tellement il est idiot._

_Aussi, y a le vieux qui croit qu'il est mon père. Tu crois que c'est grave? Parce qu'il a pas l'air d'avoir compris que j'étais né d'un sol imitant le gruyère... Et puis, j'ai beau y dire que ce n'est pas mon père, il insiste, le vieux ! Je pense très sincèrement qu'il est malade... Mais enfin, je sais pas trop pourquoi, dans un sens, je trouve ça agréable et bizarrement réconfortant ( il a dû me refiler sa maladie ; j'ai entendu dire que c'était courant, chez les humains )._

_Le mieux, c'est Mary : un morceau de glace humanisé ! Non, sérieux ! Je veux dire, il est sympa et tout, mais niveau conversation, c'est encore pire que moi ! Et pourtant, depuis que j'ai recommencé à user de ma voix ( grâce au vieux, je lui dois ça ), je ne parle vraiment que lorsque c'est nécessaire ! En soi, très rarement. Au moins, l'avantage, c'est qu'avec Mary, j'ai pas besoin de bouchons d'oreille. D'ailleurs, autant l'écrire maintenant : je crois qu'il lit dans les pensées._

_Après, y a aussi l'Ordre, mais très franchement, j'y suis resté trop peu pour m'en soucier. Tiedoll m'a de suite emmené avec lui et ses deux autres disciples. Ces deux-là sont d'ailleurs partis au bout de six mois, me laissant seul avec lui depuis lors. J'aime bien cette situation, en fait, mais pas question d'y dire !_

_Hé ! Tu sais, en plus, j'ai pu voir des fleurs de lotus en VRAI ! ! C'était trop beau ! C'est vrai que ça peut dormir mille ans? C'est impressionnant ! ! Je suis réellement admiratif ! En plus, le vieux les a même peint ! Et tu sais, en plus, c'est qu'il est doué, le maître. Respect de ce côté, parce que vraiment, j'aime ses tableaux ! Une fois de retour à la Congrégation, je volerai la peinture des lotus et je la cacherai ( très discrètement ) dans ma chambre ; mais ne dis rien à personne, d'accord? Ma fierté en prendrait un coup..._

_Et tu sais que la fierté est importante, n'est-ce pas? Fais en sorte qu'elle ne me soit jamais enlevée, parce que je crois que je n'y survivrais pas. Enfin, tu me comprends !_

_C'est pas grave si tu m'oublies encore..._

_Affectueusement,_

_Kanda_

**A SUIVRE**


End file.
